Mixi Max
Mixi Max is a new feature, which can fuse someone's aura with someone else's aura, combining their personality's and abillities, in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Mixi Max users *'Fei Lune' (With Tyrano) *'Tsurugi Yuuichi' (With Tsurugi Kyousuke) *'Matsukaze Tenma' (With Shuu) *'Beta' (With the members of Protocol Omega 2.0) *'Shindou Takuto' (With Oda Nobunaga) *'Protocol Omega 3.0' (With Zanak Abalonic) *'Kirino Ranmaru' (With Jeanne d'Arc) *'Zanak Abalonic '(With Sousou) *'Amemiya Taiyou' (With Shokatsu Koumei) *'Nishizono Shinsuke' (With Ryuu Gentoku) *'Nishiki Ryouma' (With Sakamoto Ryouma) *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' (With Okita Souji) *'Tobu' (With Tochan) *'Fei Lune' (With Big) *'Hakuryuu' (With Shokatsu Koumei; Raimei version only) Mixi Max Keshins *'KH Gouriki no Genbu' *'KH Souten no Hasha Gyokuryuu' Info (Chrono Stone) Game In the game, it is possible to Mixi Max any player with any other player in your team, in addition to specific Mixi Max like Shindou with Oda Nobunaga, offering a great number of combinations. When selecting a player's aura, it is also possible to select hissatsu techniques to give to the player on the receiving end. Anime Mixi Max is done by Clark Wonderbot with the Mixi Max Gun. It first appeared in Episode 2 to fuse Fei's aura with Kyouryuu's aura. It appeared again in Episode 4 to fuse Yuuichi's aura with Kyousuke's aura and in Episode 8 to fuse Tenma's aura with Shuu's aura. In Episode 11, Beta used the Ghost Mixi Max to give her power to Protocol Omega 2.0. It is used in Episode 17, to fuse Nobunaga's aura with Shindou. It appeared again in Episode 21 to fuse Jeanne d'Arc's aura with Kirino's aura. Movie As seen in the crossover movie Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W, Taiyou used his Mixi Trans with Zhuge Liang, meaning the movie events take after the period when Raimon is in the Three Kingdoms era. Usage One person's aura is taken and fused with the aura of the other person via Mixi Max Gun. In order to work, the person receiving the aura must be at least of equal strength as the other person in order to absorb the aura and be able to complete the fusion. If they are not strong enough, the Mixi Max will result in a failure. A better understanding of the person's nature and personality also helps being "compatible" with them. Slideshow Shinsuke's Mixi Max with Ryuu Gentoku Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 1.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 2.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 3.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 4.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 5.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 6.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 8.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 9.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 10.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 11.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 12.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 13.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 14.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 15.PNG Shinsuke's Mixi Trans Shinsuke Mixi Trans with Ryuu Gentoku CS 26 HQ 1.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Trans with Ryuu Gentoku CS 26 HQ 2.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Trans with Ryuu Gentoku CS 26 HQ 3.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Trans with Ryuu Gentoku CS 26 HQ 4.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Trans with Ryuu Gentoku CS 26 HQ 5.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Trans with Ryuu Gentoku CS 26 HQ 6.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Trans with Ryuu Gentoku CS 26 HQ 7.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Trans with Ryuu Gentoku CS 26 HQ 8.PNG Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone MixMaxCSGame.PNG MixMaxCSGame2.PNG MixMaxCSGame3.PNG MixMaxCSGame4.PNG MixMaxCSGame5.PNG MixMaxCSGame6.PNG MixMaxCSGame7.PNG MixMaxCSGame8.PNG Trivia *In the game, Shokatsu Koumei Mixi Maxes with either Amemiya (Neppuu) or Hakuryuu (Raimei) depending on the version. Though, in the anime, she Mixi Maxed with Taiyou. **Taiyou's Mixi Max with Shokatsu Koumei was different from other Mixi Maxes. Koumei's Keshin struck down and kind of swallowed Taiyou, resulting in the Mixi Max. Wonderbot said that it was a forced Mixi Max. *As seen on the official site, you can use Keshin Armed while you are Mixi Maxed. *A person can have 2 Mixi Maxes. See also *Ghost Mixi Max Category:Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Category:Game mechanics